I'm here for you
by PercyFosterMellark
Summary: Brandon has always been there for Callie. When Callie feels like he starts to slip away, she wants to make sure that he knows she'll be there for him too.
1. Chapter 1

Callie sighs to herself quietly as she see Brandon disappear behind his bedroom door. _Again_. It has been the only thing he's been doing. They talked less after they broke up, but it was clear that they still cared about each other. But now she can't even try to talk to him with out him sounding like he's about to fall apart, and she has no fucking clue, and it hurts her. To see Brandon look so lost, disappointment in his eyes.

Brandon was always there for her. He was the first person she opened up to about Liam. He was the reason why he told a full courtroom what happened to her.

Brandon still didn't give up on her after she ran away. Callie always relives seeing him standing awkwardly across the street of girls united. That's when she knew that she wasn't alone. And she never was. Not when it comes to Brandon. She knows that no much how much she hurt him, he'll always be there for her.

So why would this be any different? Now it's her job to be there for him, no matter how bad it is. For once, Callie wanted to be the supporter in their relationship. It killed her to see Brandon like this. He wasn't even happy anymore, and while she's running around with Wyatt, he's sitting in his room alone listening to music.

Callie wants to go knock on his door, but she knows that he wouldn't open. And even if he did, she highly doubts that he would tell her what is bothering him so much.

Instead, she goes downstairs knowing that Stef and Lena are still in the kitchen, probably cleaning up from dinner. Callie doesn't know what to say. Everybody knows that something is bothering him. It just hurts her that he won't lean on her after all those times she leaned on him.

She feels so stupid that it hurts her that he didn't come to her, but she understands why.

Lena is the first on to notice Callie standing there, not sure if she should even talk to them or not. If Stef and Lena are the only ones who know what's bothering him, there's has to be a good reason behind it.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Lena asks, drying her hands with a towel as Stef looks up.

"I-uh... No, it's okay," Callie says quietly, looking down. "I was gonna ask you something, but it's okay." Callie can hear voice crack at the end, and she mentally curses herself. There's nothing wrong with her. She shouldn't be the one close to tears.

"No, come sit down," Stef says, hating to see her daughter look so disappointed in herself. Stef is so used to seeing it on Callie, but it still gets her every time. Callie has nothing to be disappointed about. "Please?" She adds on when Callie starts to open her mouth to say something.

Sighing, Callie sits on the opposite side of the table, wanting to be as far from Stef and Lena she could be without being rude.

_They're my moms. Brandon's my brother. They'll be happy that I'm worried about him, right? _Callie thinks, knowing that even if she did ask them, they wouldn't tell. because that what Stef and Lena do. The right thing.

"I'm..." Callie trails off. She doesn't even have to tell them that she's worried about Brandon. They all are. "I'm just worried about Brandon!" She says quickly, and much louder then she should have, in fear that they wouldn't hurt her. Which is ridiculous. They were the first people to hear her.

"Honey, we all are," Stef says, giving Callie the same caring smile she always gives her, and it always made Callie feel safe. "It's okay to be worried about somebody you love."

_Somebody you love._

Stef words only have Callie thinking even more, and she forgets about the worst case scenarios of what could be bothering Brandon.

Of course Callie loves Brandon. But as a brother? Callie still isn't sure. But it shouldn't matter. The Quinn's will sign away their rights and Callie can be adopted.

"I know that we all are. But I want to know what's bothering him... I'm not gonna lie about it, I hate seeing him look so lost. Brandon's never the lost one. I am."

"Callie, you know that we can't tell you. It's his choice. If he wants to talk to you, he'll talk to you. Just like you did with him."

"Yeah, you're right," Callie says, running her fingers through her hair, not able to hide her disappointment, but they did have a point. Only if they knew that Brandon would never go to her. Before Lena could say anything else, Callie nods quickly. "No, it's okay. I'll just wait. It's okay."

Callie disappears from the kitchen, leaving Stef and Lena wondering if they told Callie the right thing. Everybody knows that Callie can be stubborn. Callie doesn't even bother to stop by Brandon's door, mentally debating herself if she should try to talk to him. She already knows he's not going to answer so instead she goes into her and Mariana's room.

Thankfully Mariana is on a date with Matt tonight, or she would've been pounding Callie with questions. Where's Wyatt? Do you want me to paint your nails? You aren't letting Brandon affect you, are you?

Truth is, Brandon has always affected her. And every single time he has, it has always been in a good way. At least that's how Callie felt. He made her think about better options in a terrible situation.

Not being able to think about sitting alone in her room, completely fine when Brandon could be breaking in his room, Callie knows that this will end like it always does. She will go to him. That's how it goes.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

It takes five quick knocks for him to even acknowledge that somebody is at his door.

"I'm not in the mood, mom!" Brandon says roughly, even though his voice hardly reaches Callie's ears, and she sighs to herself. He sounds annoyed.

"It's uh, it's Callie." Callie tells him awkwardly, quietly, not expecting him to hear her, but she's surprised when he opens his door, not saying a single word to her as he lays down on his bed, pulling his headphones over his ears.

His room is a mess. There's papers across the floor, his keyboard is nowhere to be seen, and the circles underneath Brandon's eyes. Callie sits down on the edge of his bed, still not sure of what she would say, but it's clear. It's written all over his face.

He's disappointed. Ashamed, even. Not of her, but for the first time, Callie knows he's disappointed in himself. And it hurts her to see him like this, listening to music when he could be playing it, the anger in his green eyes.

"It's not nice to stare." Brandon tells her emotionless, and it surprises Callie even more. Brandon has never been the type of person to hide his emotions.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's fine," He says roughly, clearly not paying much attention to her. "What do you need this time? A hug to help your broken heart?"

"No, I'm here for you," Callie lets out an awkward laugh. "Surprise, huh? This time you get to lean on me." She gives him a small smile even though she knows it's useless.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" He spits out angrily, shaking his head. "I didn't need you before! What makes you think that I need you now?"

"Because that's what we do. You need me and I need you." Callie tells him quietly, not able to meet his eyes. She always needed Brandon.

Callie didn't expect Brandon to say anything else, not with the way he was watching her, his face still emotionless. He was clearly thinking.

Brandon was always the one that she leaned on, the one who would do anything to make her happy. Now she's giving him the chance for him to lean on her. Callie still has Liam to worry about, and he expects her to back out last minute, but judging by the look on her face, she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.

"You really mean it, huh? That's it's my turn to lean on you?" Brandon says quietly, his anger gone and replaced with disappointment.

Callie nods, stoping herself from reaching for his hand. "I'll be here for you. I know that I wasn't before, but I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

"I- uh, you were always there for me. In a different way, you know?"

"I know. But I'm here for you now no matter how you need me."

"Dani and I had sex." Brandon tells her quietly, softly, Brandon didn't expect it to be so easy to tell Callie. Brandon always had a soft voice, but it was never like this. Never broken.

"Y-you and Dani what?" Callie stutters, her heart breaking at the thought of something like this happen to Brandon. And that he would keep from her for such a long time, but she could still tell that he seems more relaxed, almost as if he was waiting for the right moment to tell her.

"We had sex-" Noticing the look on Callie face only makes Brandon feel angry. "Don't look at me like that. Like a different person now. Thats how my parents look at me now. I don't need you to look at me like that now."

"Brandon, you could've tol-"

"Told you?" Brandon demands, raising his voice, hating the way Callie flinches when he does. "Tell you that I had sex when I was drunk with my Dads girlfriend when you're still dealing with Liam?" He takes a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair, lowering his face.

"What happened between me and Dani is different. I got drunk and kissed her, and the next thing I know is that I'm sleeping with her. I remember how it started. That's it, Callie. What happened with You and Liam... You know it wasn't your fault. You didn't start it. You told him to stop. You remember everything that happened. You felt pain, Cals. I didn't. It hurt you."

Brandon sits down on his bed, hating the pained expression on her face, and closes his eyes to stop himself from crying.

He can feel her sit next to him, and he knows that the tears are already falling freely down her face.

"You're right. I remember it. I felt pain. But that doesn't mean you didn't, B. Just because you don't remember all of it, doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Without thinking, Brandon grabs her cold hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He hasn't held her hand in such a long time, that even the memory hurts.

"I don't have pain. I have guilt. It's the only thing I feel when I see her or when she's mention. Or sex in general for that matter."

"Everybody has guilt. I have guilt for hurting you." Callie tells him quietly, and for once tonight, he can hear the disappointment in her words.

"You only did what you thought was best for you. That's different." Brandon says, finally opening his eyes again, only to see Callie staring at him.

Callie gives him a lopsided smile, and stands up. "No, not really. But I can't remember the last time we played together."

Brandon probably looked confused because Callie just disappears out of his door, and comes back a few seconds later with her guitar in hand.

"Where's your keyboard?"

What Callie meant finally gets to him, and he's already digging through the pile of stuff of the floor in his closet, looking for his keyboard.

Brandon makes a path to the stand for his keyboard and wipes the dust off of the keyboard as Callie sits down next to him, a piece of paper in her hand.

"I think we can forget about this right?" She asks, clearly talking about the discussion they just had. "Let's start over with this."

Brandon looks at the crumbled piece of paper in her hand, and smiles when he sees what it is, but doesn't do anything, just stares at her.

"I'm here for you, Brandon. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, remember?"

They shouldn't start over with something like this, but right now Brandon could care less because as long as they had this song, it was clear that they have each other. At least for a few minutes.

It would be the first time they play it together, and the idea brings a smile onto his lips. The smile that Callie has only makes him feel better, knowing that everything was going to be okay, because she was right. He needs her and she needs him. That's how it's always been. It wasn't going to start changing now.

Brandon takes the paper and neats it out as much as he can, and starts singing.


	2. Chapter 2

It has become part of his schedule, to spend time with Callie. To be honest, Brandon enjoyed this much more then he think he should. When Callie first moved here, it became part of their schedule. Go to school. Do homework. Eat dinner. Play together. After their first kiss, and she went to girls united, he moved in with his dad. There was really no time for them to play with each other, and it hurt too much.

But sitting in his room next to her for the fourth time this week, Brandon now feels that it would have not hurt them at all. Instead, it would've given them the feeling that they were still here for each other.

Brandon had stop playing. To be honest, he didn't even realized he had until Callie stops.

"You okay?" Callie asks, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she looks up at him, her expression laced with worry.

"W-what? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just got distracted." Brandon tells her quickly, swallowing before he starts to play again. He shouldn't have been watching Callie like that, or even looking at her like that.

Callie is my sister. That's all we are.

But Brandon knows that they go a lot farther then that. They kissed. He fell for her. Hard. But even before that, he liked her, cared about her and was worried about what would happen to her. He enjoyed finding out one small thing about her, trying to connect the dots to the things he ready knew. The kiss just helped him fall for her even more.

The last few quick heated kisses on the floor in Daphne's apartment. It was the first time that Brandon actually realized that maybe Callie wasn't doing this just because she was confused, it was because she knew what she wanted. At least in that moment.

Thinking back on it, Brandon wishes that he could've kissed her better than that, not in some way that most horny teenagers do, which is basically what they did. He should've kissed her slower. Let her know that no matter what, he wasn't going anywhere, no matter how much time they had together.

He had stopped playing. Again. This time, he couldn't help but be embarrassed. It's clear that he's thinking about them being together, and sometimes he wonders if she does too.

"I never got to hear you sing." Brandon tells Callie, who was looking at him again, just about to ask him if he's sure he's okay.

Callie starts laughing, and he can't help but smile. It's been a while since he had heard her actually laugh in a while. Brandon expects Callie to say no, that's what she usually does. "I'll sing."

"What? Really?" He asks, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Yeah, if you really want me too. I mean, why not?" Callie says, and when he doesn't say anything, she smiles. "What do you want me to sing? Our song?"

"Yeah. If you want to." He says quietly, hoping to hear her sing it, to him, it'll make the song better.

"I think we might be outlaws. I think I might be in love. Cause I'm all out of reasons, like seasons winter, summer, fall. They're all washed up and you're still way over there. So slide on in by my side. 'Cause I'm just an outlaw. Wanted if you want me."

When she finishes, he wishes that she didn't. Just as he thought, it sounded better coming from her. He also couldn't help how relaxed she became, her shoulders slumping forward slightly, and she doesn't have the troubled look on her face anymore.

"It sounds better when you sing it."

Callie lets out a quick laugh. "No, I like it better when you sing it. It makes me remember us... You know? Before everything else happened. Like with Robert and Vico," She pauses, looking at him, as if she's afraid of what she'll say next is going to hurt him. "I was happy. I think you were too."

"I was happy then. And I'm happy now. That you're doing what you want."

"Sometimes I hate that, B. You just let people hurt you and push you around no matter how much it hurts you. You're not a punching bag. I'm starting to think that me not being adopted yet hurts you more then idea of me getting adopted was." Callie tells him, anger creeping into her voice.

Brandon doesn't answer right away. Of course it hurt him when she decided to get adopted. But he understood. He was able to give her what she wanted and needed. A family. He wasn't going to tell her she couldn't get adopted. But then when he found out about Robert, it just made him mad. Callie never gets a break. Every time she's about to get something she deserves, it runs away.

"It made me mad. The fact that you can't get a break and have one single thing you want."

"Who said I don't have what I want?"

"I-I... well I just thought that mayb-"

"I still have a family even if I'm not adopted, Brandon. That's you. You're not my family the same way Mariana or Jesus is... But you're my family. Even if I'm not adopted."

Brandon gives her a small smile, wanting to change the topic. "I still think you sound better when you sing it."

Callie just rolls his eyes, a small smile on her lips. "You can think that. I'm happy that I got to hear you sing it again... Without Lou."

When Callie's voice sounds higher than usual, Brandon sighs, and leans back in his chair. "You don't have to be jealous of her."

"I can't be jealous of her," Callie says, correcting him. "Look, Brandon I can tell you're into her. And I'm with Wyatt."

Wyatt.

Brandon can't help the surge of anger he feels at Wyatt's name. He's not only jealous of Wyatt, he hates the fact how Callie can't trust him anymore like the way she used to. Because she's been running off to Wyatt.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll give Lou a chance. I guess."

"You guess?"

"She's... She's just not the same."

Brandon knows it was the wrong thing to say when he sees the look in Callie's eyes. Begging him to let her go, that he shouldn't care for her in that way anymore. That he can't. It's the same thing at the dance.

Let me go. Please.

That's the only thing she wants from him. Not to try to be friends, or brother and sister. She wants him to let her go.

Why would she think spending more time with her like this is going to help? It's starting to make him feel like they can have a chance again. No matter how much he knows that it won't happen. Not another chance when there's a possibility that Robert will sign the papers.

"She doesn't have to be the same," Callie says, finally responding to what he had a few minutes ago, standing up. "It won't make a difference, B."

Callie walks out, leaving him alone, and he sighs. He couldn't just keep his mouth shut, keeping quiet about the fact that she was the reason why he wasn't going after Lou. He does like Lou, she's cool, fun to hang around. Good looking too.

But there's Callie. He'll always put her first, and she knows that. Even when he knows that she'll never change her mind. Not when a family is only one step away. He should be happy, but he's not. That's the only thing he doesn't feel these days.

Callie and him playing music together again has made him happy, but not the way he used to be. Getting drunk that night when Dani came still lingers in the back of his mind, jumping out at him in the worst moments. Playing with the band, in the middle of a school presentation and all of the guilt comes back.

The fake I.D's come back into his mind as well, and he feels even more guilt for that if it's possible. This isn't the person Brandon wanted to be, somebody to keep secrets, not somebody broken because he made two mistakes. It should take more then two mistakes to make a person. But this is who he's now.

A boy with big dreams but small chances. He'll never be able to play again. Not the way he used too, not the way that understood him. Instead he's playing for a garage band, and even then for their simple songs he messes up a few notes.

How could he do this to himself? Let Vico control him, let him become a person he knows he's not? Brandon always knew the type of person he is. And wanted to be. But now he's not even sure if can figure any of it out.

His hand starts to ache, and he sighs. His hand was never like this after the surgery, he just wasn't able to play piano anymore, but his hand has been starting to bother him. Actually hurting him, making him realize even more that this is something that will never go away.

Neither will Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

Lou has a good singing voice. Not just good, a great singing voice. It still doesn't stop Brandon from comparing it to Callie's. Lou has a strong voice, Callie has a more softer and gentle voice, that can't help but make him feel like that everything will be okay, not caring about how cheesey it sounds. Callie's voice could go with a lot of stuff. Lou's voice was harder to match with the types of songs Brandon wrote. Soft and gentle, every single one reminding him of Callie. Besides, Lou hated most of the songs Brandon wrote for the band, so they never end up using them.

Brandon just watches quietly as Matt leaves, leaving him and Lou alone. Great. She'll probably yell at him again, asking him to rewrite it.

"Why do you do it?" Lou asks, and Brandon just looks at her, confused. Lou lets out an annoyed sigh. "Write all of your songs about her?"

"About who?" Brandon questions, knowing that if he did tell her why, she'd just laugh at him, shake her head and mumble something about a love song.

"Write all of your songs about Callie!" Lou says, clearly annoyed as her voice rises. "I know how much she hurt you."

"Well, uh. I- She's just my inspiration, I guess."

Lou lets out an unamused laugh, shaking her head. "Really? Your inspiration is to write is your foster sister? That never ends well."

Brandon can't hide his anger that is directed towards Lou this time. "What the hell do you know about Callie?" He demands, shaking his head in disgust. "Or having a foster siblings for that matter."

"I don't know a lot about Callie. But I know a lot about you, Brandon. You're the type of boy who gives a piece of your heart to one girl and she breaks it!"

"So?" Brandon asks, confused on why Lou would care so much. Or how she notice this.

"Ugh, so? You don't move on, that's the problem! There are a dozen girls who are into you, and you keep waiting for Callie to come back to you? She's getting adopted!"

This time Brandon stands up in anger, shaking his head. "I know Callie is getting adopted. So what? Sorry that it's taking me awhile to move on or whatever! It's harder then you think when she's living in your house!"

Lou just stands there in shock, and Brandon doesn't blame her. He would never yell at somebody the way he just did, even Lou knows that. Ever since he told Callie about Dani, it's been harder then ever to keep his feelings hidden, stored in some box. "Sorry." Lou finally mumbles, getting over her shock.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go home like you wanted too. I have to go help make dinner tonight."

Brandon can feel Lou's hand wrap around his arm, stopping him. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a good reason to talk about any of that stuff. It's none of my business anyways."

"Damn right it's not," Brandon snaps coldly, still angry at her for bringing up such a touchy subject. His hands ball into fists to try and contain his anger, but it doesn't work. "I don't want to hear you talk about Callie again. We'll have a problem if you do."

"We always had a problem."

"Really? What is it then?" Brandon asks, turning around to face her, still angry. Nobody has the right to talk about him and Callie like that. Especially Lou. He licks his dry lips, trying to get the thought out of his mind. He doesn't like Lou.

"You and me," Loy says, and Brandon just looks at her, waiting for her to continue. "I basically throw myself at you and you just sit there writing love songs about Callie!"

Brandon isn't sure what controls his next action. Maybe it was the fact that he was still angry and wasn't thinking straight. Or that Lou was right. He should move on. Callie has Wyatt, and he can have Lou. It'll all work out.

Her lips are soft and gentle, just like Callie's. Brandon pushes the thought out of his head. This is Lou. He's surprised when Lou kisses him back, moving her lips against his as her fingers find his hair. Brandon can't help but think that he's betraying something, just like he did when he sang Outlaws at the party.

Brandon pulls away from Lou, his hands still resting on her waist. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Brandon asks, his anger gone. He feels guilty for asking her if she wants to stay over. On top of that, he feels even worse for kissing her. It still doesn't stop him though. He should move on, and that's what he's trying to do.

Lou seems surprised by the offer, and he sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He's an idiot. She'll turn the offer down. Besides, he doesn't want to see the look on Callie's face when se realizes that Lou is staying over for dinner. Instead, he wants to be able to sit in his room tonight, and watch Callie play her guitar. The more he watched her, the more he realized that there is no way that he'll ever be able to look at another girl like her. None of them are Callie.

Watching Callie play guitar also makes him realize that she has more secrets, ones that she started to hide when they started to avoid each other. The thought wanted to make him stay up late with her, like that one night when he snuck out of the house, and they went to the beach together.

It was the only way that Callie could get out of girls united, if she snuck out the window and left it open a crack for when she had to get back in. Once the had gotten to the beach, the sand was damp, but they just say down together, him holding onto her hand tightly, waiting for the moment when it's warmth would leave him.

"I hate it." She mumbled into his shoulder, her free hand tracing shapes on his arm.

There was a lot of things that he hated in that moment. He hated how his moms weren't giving him a chance, how they thought that sending Callie away was going to make things better. It wasn't. "What do you hate?" Brandon asked her, kissing the top of her head. It was a simple gesture, but he could feel her smile through the fabric of his shirt.

"Girls united," Callie mumbled, looking up at him. "Everything about it. The only way to get out of that place is if I lie. To keep secrets. I'm not even supposed to see you, but you're the only person I want to be with."

Her words brought a smile to his face, but he wasn't going to let that change anything. He knew that she still wanted to see Jude. Or Mariana. Or moms, but he knows that he's at the top of her list. "What secrets are you keeping?"

"Dumb ones." Callie muttered grumpily, burying her face into his neck.

"They're worth my time. I'm gonna be here all night."

After he said those words, he felt Callie relax against his body more, as if she's just realizing that he's real, that he's actually there with her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she started talking about the secrets. How she hasn't told them about Liam. Or she hasn't told them everything that happened between them. And then there's Jude's name thrown into the mix, saying something about lying about wanting to see him, and that she wouldn't be able to look at him the same way, not after what she did to him.

Brandon wanted to ask her about what he put her through, the sudden rush of worry and fear he felt for her, but couldn't bring himself to it. Instead, he just sat there in the damp sand. And listened to every word she said, because like he said, every word was worth it. What happened next was the last thing on his mind. He had thought that they would just sit there, watching the water like a cheesy couple. Enjoying each others company, because for the first time in a while, they were together and happy, not caring about what would happen later. What matter was had they were together now.

Brandon certianly did not expect Callie to kiss him so suddenly, moving her lips against his desperately as her fingers wove through his hair. Not exactly sure of what to do, for a few minutes he sat there, letting Callie kiss him, knowing that if he did kiss her back, he'd probably go to far. But Callie would stop them if he did, wouldn't she?

_Fuck it,_ He is what thought as he kissed her back, not able to hold her back anymore. He pulled her body to his, his hands sliding underneath her shirt, his hands resting on the soft skin of her hips.

"I missed you." Callie mumbled against his lips, starting to pull away, but Brandon didn't want it to end. Brandon had quickly covered her lips with his, kissing her roughly. Brandon wanted to say the same thing, but it was so pointless. I miss you did not cover it at all.

The next thing he knew was that Callie was pulling him ontop of her, his knee between her thighs. He had done it without thinking, press his knee against her, a small moan escaped her lips. "I'm trying hard to keep control..." Brandon whispered breathlessly, still not wanting to push her too far. "That sound did not help."

Callie did not answer him right away, instead she teased him when her lips barley brushed against his. "Do whatever feels right." Callie whispered in his ear as her hands found their way underneath his shirt.

"Brandon?" Lou voice brings him back to reality, to the fact that him and Callie would never be able to work out, not like thet did that night, away from everything keeping them apart. Like he thought, she stopped him when she got uncomortable. Not that he had minded. He would rather had that then her ignoring him.

"W-what?"

"I can't stay over for dinner," Lou informs him, for once not seeming annoyed by him, and he feels realived. He doesn't even know what made him ask her. "I promised my parents that I would be home tonight."

Brandon tried to sound disappointed as he mumbled a quiet, "Oh."

Lou gives him a smile. "I'm free next week." She offers, and he quickly nods.

"Yeah. Okay, next week." Then Lou leaves, leaving him with the only memories that would really matter too him, all of things that he was the only ones who knew about, for a person he couldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon sighs angrily as he slams his pencil onto the desk, not caring about making noise in the quiet room. This math test is pointless, and his hand is acting up. The doctors said that this could happen, because not all of the nerves where back, and something about the angle of how his hand was hit.

He wants to blame it on Callie. That she's the reason why he started to play piano again so much, that they're talking again. And it is. Callie barging into his room that night like she owned the place and demand that he told her everything that was bothering him. And them they started fighting. Which somehow ended up with then playing together again.

Brandon would see this as a good thing. And he does, but after being so mad at himself, he realized that Callie was right. It's okay to be mad at somebody. But the way you act on your anger is where most of the bad things go wrong. Blaming Callie for his hand bothering him again isn't the right way. Neither is locking himself in his room and telling her that he doesn't want to play with her anymore.

Callie is watching him carefully. He's well aware of this as he starts to rub his hand awkwardly, hoping that it'll stop the strange feeling in it, like he doesn't have full control of it. Even his own arm feels different. It's been happening more and more these days, and he doesn't want to tell moms. It'll make them want him to take the surgery, but the doctors said that this could happen even with the surgery. Either way, it wouldn't matter.

Brandon looks over at Callie, who sits two rows away from him, and gives her a small smile. Telling her that he's okay, that it's just his hand, but the look on her face tells him that she doesn't believe him, that she knows that it's the same one that went in the car door. Callie seems to completely forget about the test in front of her as she mouths, "Are you okay?"

For a second, he thinks about saying no, and actually talk about it with her after class, but instead he gives her another small smile and mouths, "I'm fine. Hand's tired that's all."

Brandon doesn't wait for Callie to respond as he grabs his pencil and turns his attention to the test, sighing again when he realizes that he's nowhere close to done. And it's basically the final for the quarter. He needs to finish it in 20 minutes. If his hand keeps demanding massages every two minutes, there is no way in hell he'll finish it. He looks over at Callie again, who's looking back at her test, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

Brandon doesn't look away from her. He's at school. Nobody will notice that he's checking out his soon to be sister, right? They're all to busy staring at the test anyways. Her hair is pushed to the side, and he can see her neck, her bare collarbone. Besides from the thin strap of her tank-top. The last time she wore her hair like that was at the beach when they both snuck out. Her hands where pulling his shirt over his head, and he threw it somewhere behind him before kissing her neck a-

Brandon shakes his head. He's in school. She's in school. Where there's other people. The memories have been creeping into his mind again- making him realize how much he really does miss her. In more than one way. But another part of him knows that he'll never be that imitate with her again.

_Test_. A part of his brain says, and he looks back at his test, starting on the problems again.

_Callie_. Another part says, and Brandon has to close his eyes and tell himself that she's not sitting there before he starts to work again, looking at the clock again. Eleven minutes and three problems left. He can do this. It's not like he struggles in math.

_Dude. Callie is right there. _The voice says. Just get up and talk to her. Brandon can't talk to her. But wants to. He wants to talk to her in his room at one in the morning. Wants to be able to wake up Saturday morning and cook her pancakes. To kiss her and not care who's watching. Then the kisses behind his locked door that lead to them doing more. Pulling her closer as h-

The pain in his hand caused by his nails. It's a bad habit, digging his nails into his palms. He tells himself that it was cause by Callie, and on his back instead. The teacher is finally calling time, telling them to hand their tests to the front of the row, and Brandon basically throws it into girls hands, waiting for the bell as he watches the door. What the hell was wrong with him? He never pictures himself with Callie like that. Certainly not in school during some dumb math class. The sounds of students talking only make him focus on the door at time even more.

"Brandon?" Callie's voice finds his ears, and he just looks at her, wishing that she was saying it in pleasure, not because she was worried. She doesn't say anything before the bell rings, and he sprints out the door before she can say anything else.

He feels so stupid running from her. They're gonna end up in the same place. Wait at his car for the twins and Jude. When he hears her call his name again, he freezes. It's going to be completely useless. "Are you okay?" Callie asks, and he feels her hand on his arm.

Brandon looks at her blankly as even more thoughts find their way into his head. Her hands in his hair. Moving down his chest. "W-what? Yeah I'm fine. I ju-" How the hell was he going to tell her that he was thinking about her in the middle of math class? "I'm tired." Brandon tells her quickly, pulling his arm away from his hand.

"You look tired. I heard moms are going out tonight. You should try to get some rest when we get home."

_Moms_.

Stef and Lena are Callie's moms. He understands why it bothers him so much, but it doesn't matter. He's just the brother who locks himself in his room and plays the piano. And she's the beautiful sister that's useful to the family.

"Huh. I'll try. I have a lot of homework." He says as they start walking down the hall, it almost empty. It was ridiculous how fast people got out of school.

"It's friday." Callie says, giving him her lopsided smile, and he looks down at his feet.

"Oh. Then I'll try to sleep." He says stupidly, grabbing his car keys when he sees that the Twins and Jude are already there. Callie is still looking at him concerned, and he wants to tell her that there nothing to worry about and that it won't matter if there was a problem. He should be able to work it out himself.

When Callie holds out her hand, he looks at her confused. "You're way too tired to be driving. I'll drive us home."

Brandon doesn't argue as he puts his car keys into her hand.

* * *

Brandon likes classical music. Well, likes to play classical music. He feels weird laying on his bed listening to Green Day. He doesn't bother to play it out loud. Just plugs his headphones in and stares at the ceiling. As American Idiot comes on, he wants to do something. Which is something that doesn't have to do with sleeping or resting or whatever. He's bored out of his mind.

He doesn't hear the knock on his door as he taps his fingers on his stomach to the rhythm, and keeps on staring at his ceiling, thinking about his choices. He could call Lou, make her keep her promise and have dinner together. Or go downstairs and attempt in playing video games with Jesus and Jude. Possibly try to talk to Mariana about Matt. If she even wants too. That leads him to his last choice. Invite Callie into his room, leave his door wide open as they play together.

The second knock is much more louder and demanding, and it causes Brandon to look at his door for a few seconds before he turns off his music and gets to open it. Before he does open it, it flies open. Callie stands there, looking at him. "You're listening to your music again?" She asks like it's the worst thing in the world, and maybe it is.

"Wh- no, I-"

"We're home alone," Callie says quickly as she invites herself into his room, and he knows that everything else on his list is scratched off. "Everybody is out doing something. We'll be home alone for a few hours."

"Okay."

"Okay? Brandon, I'm not going to let you shut me out again," Callie tells him as she sits on his bed, clearly annoyed. He wants to ask her why she isn't spending her Friday night with Wyatt, and he's happy he's able to hold it back. He knows that they just broke up. "So what's bothering you?"

Hearing Callie sound annoyed anger him, and before he's able to hold it back, he snaps at her. "You! You're bothering me!"

Pain is instantly in her eyes, and he runs his fingers through his hair as he starts to hopelessly try to take it back. "Cals, I didn't mean it like that! You're not bothering me!"

Callie is out of his room, just as fast as she's in it, but he stops her. "You aren't bothering me." He says softly, wanting to pull her towards him.

"Sure as hell sounded like it." Callie grumbles, not looking at him.

"It bothers me that I can't be with you," He whispers, trusting Callie there's nobody around to see or hear them. "That's why I was acting weird in math class. I was thinking about being with you even though I known that'll never happen."

Callie doesn't say anything, and Brandon knows he made a mistake telling her. He just made things harder between them, but right now he really couldn't care. He can fix them if he wanted to. Callie is still standing there, his hand on her arm. They're a lot closer then siblings should be. He closes his eyes and sighs, trying to come up with something to say. But before he can, she's kissing him.

Brandon doesn't even take time to process what is happening before he kisses her back roughly, her back against the wall. And just as fast as it happened, he pulls away. "Tell me you're happier with him," He whispers desperately. It's the only thing that could make him forget about this if he needed to. "Please. Tell me you rather be with Wyatt."

"I don't wanna be with him," Callie murmurs, her fingers running through his hair. "I want to be with you. Right now."

"No," Brandon murmurs. "I am not going to do this to you again. I'm not going to ruin your adoption an-"

Callie cuts him off, shaking her head. "No. You're not ruining it. Robert won't sign the papers."

Brandon looks at her, surprised that she even told him this. It doesn't make sense. She should've told Stef and Lena. Judging by how happy they were when he got home, they didn't know. "That's why you're doing this?"

Callie sighs. "No... The fact that he might sign the papers was stopping me."

Brandon doesn't care how wrong it is when he kisses her again, wanting the feeling of her lips on his. He doesn't care that somebody could come home any second and see them. All he cared about was that Callie is here, and she's with him.

He still expects her to push him away, with realisation of what they're doing and yell at him, even though he knows that won't happen. Callie is clearly happy with her choice. At least right now she is. Before he can stop himself, his hands travel to her thighs. "Jump." He whispers into her ear.

Callie listens, wrapping her legs around his waist. Callie's kissing him again as Brandon manages to find his way to his room again, kicking the door closed behind him. Brandon easily puts Callie onto his bed, and she's already pulling him closer.

Callie takes over him, and he's consumed by the faint smell of vanilla, the taste of her soft lips moving against his. "God, Callie." Brandon lightly moans against her lips as her fingers tug at the ends of his hair. He hasn't been this close to her in such a long time, it feels like that they were never this close.

Brandon is used to the feeling of being around Callie like this, the fact that she makes everything bad that's happening go away. He wants to say something about this being wrong, but he doesn't feel that way. Brandon feels like he should be doing this- do whatever Callie wants him to do. She deserves it. But a part of him makes him pull away from her again.

"Callie, I-"

"Kiss me," Callie murmurs, her fingers traveling to his hair again. "Please. I need you to kiss me."

Brandon doesn't try to argue. Instead he kisses her roughly, wanting to give her exactly what she wants, and it's the same thing he wants. Brandon doesn't expect this to be anymore then it is right now. Eventually she'll get uncomfortable, and well, he'll just act like this never happened because it's what she would want.

He surprises himself when he runs his tongue along her bottom lip, and he's even more surprised when Callie opens up eagerly. Brandon would never had expected this from her, especially when she's so close to being adopted, but that doesn't seem to be on her mind at all.

Brandon's hands rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him, hating the small amount of space between their bodies. The next thing he knows is that he's planting a small kiss on her jawline. When Callie doesn't do anything to stop him, he smiles lightly before he kisses her neck, sucking gently.

"Br- Brandon." Callie stutters.

One Brandon's hands find it's way underneath her shirt resting against the warm skin. "Say it again." He begs as he starts to press soft kisses along her neck as his knee pushes between her legs.

"Brandon." Callie whimpers, her hands starting to tug at the end of his shirt, and he pulls away from her neck to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere behind them. Callie's fingers leave trails of fire as they dance across his chest.

Brandon can't help but let out a small moan as her nails dig into his skin lightly. "God, Callie." He manages to say before he buries his face in her neck again, sucking on her neck gently. Brandon doesn't care about if somebody'll end up seeing the marks he leaves on her. Right now they belong to each other.

He grabs her hands quickly as he laces their fingers together, pinning them above her head, gently biting the soft skin under ear, and in response Callie lets out a loud moan, her hips grinding against his.

Callie's actions make Brandon want so much more, and he lets go of her hands, pulling on her shirt. "Is this okay?" He murmurs, expecting her to tell him no.

Callie doesn't even say anything as she pulls the fabric over her head, the same lopsided smile. "More than okay." She whispers before kissing him again, her hands running up and down his back, making him shiver before she pushes him closer to her.

"Y- You'll tell me when you want to stop, right?" Brandon asks her breathlessly, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his.

"I don't want to right now."

"Okay. But promise you'll tell me when you want to stop."

Callie nods before kissing him again. Brandon's hands slide up her back and stop at her bra clasp. He shouldn't be doing this to her, but he wants to. He feels so stupid just laying there, not sure of what to do. Tayla was needy and this isn't the first time he's done something like this, but the fact that's Callie changes everything. Brandon feels like he could break her the moment he does something wrong. Brandon looks at her, silently asking her.

Callie's hands find his and help him undo the clasp, and Brandon heard his own soft exhalation as it came free and his hands are on her bare back, the fragile shape of her shoulder blades under his palms. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, slowly pushing the straps off her shoulders, and he can't help the words that come out of his mouth. "You're so beautiful," He murmurs. "And I'm so lucky to have you."

Callie's about to say something, but he stops her. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are. That's what scares me." Callie whispers before kissing him again, pulling on the waistband on his jeans. When Brandon stops her, he realizes that she's wearing pajama shorts. He wants this just as much as she does, and it scares him. He'll end up hurting her.

"Brandon, Please," Callie whimpers as she pulls on the waistband of his jeans again, fumbling with the button. When he doesn't respond right away, Callie grabs his hands and rest them on her stomach. "Touch me. Please. This what I want. I want you."

Brandon is ashamed of his next actions, kissing her roughly as his hands pull off her pajama shorts, basically ripping her underwear off of her. He wants her to yell at him, to tell him that she's making a mistake, but she doesn't. Instead she moans loudly as he kisses her neck again, sucking gently. The next thing he knows his that he doesn't stop Callie this time as she starts to unbutton his jeans. He kicks them off and his boxers are soon to follow.

"You're positive that this is what you want?" Brandon asks her breathlessly as he looks down at her, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I promised you that I would tell you when I wanted to stop, didn't I?"

"I know but I just wanted to make sure that this is what you wa-"

"Brandon, I'm sure that this is what I want. Just... Go slow."

Brandon listens to her, not able to fight his own feelings anymore and pushes into her slowly, moaning quietly. "Fuck, Callie."

"Brandon, do something." Callie begs him, and Brandon listens, thrusting into her, and kisses her gently, still not wanting to hurt her. Callie moans against his lips, arching her back, her body pressing against his, and he thrusts into her again. "Oh fuck, Brandon." Callie moans, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Brandon lets out a breathless groan against her neck, and Callie's fingers run through his hair. "Faster," She begs him. "Oh god."

"Callie," Brandon manages to whisper into her ear as he thrusts into her again, harder and deeper. "I won't last much longer."

"Brandon, I-" Brandon cuts her off by thrusting into her again. "I'm gonna..."

Brandon collapses onto her, breathing heavily into the crook of her neck. Once he catches his breath, he looks at her, still surprised of what they just did. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"Thank you." Callie murmurs, and Brandon looks down at her, confused.

"For what?" He asks as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Everything." Callie murmurs as she rests her head against his chest.

Brandon doesn't know how long they lay together, but he doesn't really care. He was starting to fall asleep when Callie sits up suddenly, holding his sheets to her chest. "What time is it?" She asks suddenly, looking at him.

"Uh, nine thirty." Brandon mumbles, and Callie looks at him, shaking her head.

"Nine thirty? Moms are going to be home soon." Callie says quickly before wrapping a blanket around herself.

"Calli-"

"Brandon, you don't understand, moms will kill me if they see us like this. I-"

"Cals, you're gonna be okay."

Callie ignores him as she walks out of his room, and Brandon pulls on his jeans as fast as he can, following her. She's in her room, going through her dresser. "Callie, it's okay," Brandon whispers, his hands finding her bare shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"They're going to kill me! Th-"

"Do you trust me?" Brandon asks again, pressing his lips to her shoulder gently.

"Of course I trust you, Brandon!" Callie says, clearly annoyed.

"Good," He murmurs, pulling the blanket from her body, letting it fall around her ankles as he spins her around, pushing her against the dresser. "Then you know that I won't let moms see you like this." He whispers before dropping to his knees, planting small kisses on her thighs.

* * *

"Brandon, I already told you that he won't sign the papers."

"And that makes it okay?" Brandon mutters against her neck, softly kissing the bruises he left last weekend. What they're doing is way to dangerous. Jesus or Mariana, even Lena can walk down the empty hall right now.

"It's not my choice, B." Callie whispers, balling his shirt in her hands as she pulls him closer.

"But you deserve what you want, and I don't care what you think about that." He mumbles, his fingers running through her hair as he gently pushes her against the lockers.

"Nothing will change his mind about signing the papers, Brandon. I told you this already. Besides I was going to tell Stef and Lena today."

For some reason, her words anger him. Callie has gone through so much because of Robert, and he doesn't want her to go through anything else. "That's what you said yesterday and Saturday," Brandon murmurs, sliding his hands up her shirt. "When is it gonna be true?"

"Today. Robert is never going to sign them. I know that now."

"From the moment I met you everything changed, Callie. I knew I had to get you whatever the pain, I mean look at me. I had to make you mine. But that's not going to happen. Because Robert is gonna sign those papers. You can't stop me from making that happen." Brandon tells her quickly, not able to stop himself from acting on his anger.

"No, Brandon, you won't."

Brandon pulls away from Callie's embrace, hating himself for what he's about to do. "Really, Callie?" He asks as he starts down the hallway, feeling her eyes on him. "Watch me."

"Brandon, he won't sign them!"

"And you deserve to be adopted, Callie! Nothing is going to change that. He'll sign them for me."

Brandon only feels worse as he leaves her alone in the empty hallway. He feels like he needs to do something for her, and getting Robert to sign the papers is doing something for her, right?

* * *

Brandon has never been to Roberts house. It doesn't surprise him that much when he sees a huge house in front of him as he knocks on the door. He remembers Callie saying something about Robert being rich, and he couldn't sign some abandonment papers for his daughter that he didn't even know about?

He can see the surprise in Robert eyes once he opens the door, and Brandon has to hold back his anger, trying everything he can to not yell at him.

"Oh. You are?"

"Brandon." He tells him coldly, and Robert smiles, opening up the door all the way.

"Callie had told me about you. Come in."

"She told me that you won't sign the papers." Brandon says, not taking his invitation. He doesn't want to be in Roberts house.

Robert smile drops, and he looks at his feet. "Brandon, I can't sign those papers. I don't think you would understand, but I-"

Brandon shoves the papers into Roberts chest, finally stepping into his house, which is completely boring. "Understand what? That you don't know who Callie is? If you want to give her anything, sign the papers!"

"Brandon, I know you care about Callie, I do too, an-"

"I don't just care about her, Robert! God dammit, I love her! Sign these papers right now because it's what Callie deserves!" Brandon is surprised by how loud he is, and wants to take it back, but he said the truth. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs as Robert stares at him in shock.

"You'll be her brother if I sign these," Robert tells him quietly, getting over his shock as he looks at the papers. "You're still willing to let her get adopted?"

"I already told you, I love Callie, Robert." Brandon growls, hating to be reminded that he'll be her sister, and there's no way to turn back from that. "Callie deserves everything she wants."

"If I sign these, I won't be her father."

"You never were. You didn't even know about her, and you call yourself her father?" Brandon asks, leaning against the wall, waiting to see what Robert's response would be.

"You know what?" Robert asks him, looking at him. "Callie is really lucky to have a boy like you. When you see her, tell her I'm sorry that I didn't sign them the first time."

At first Brandon's confused as Robert pulls out a pen from his pocket, but then he smiles lightly while watching Robert sign the papers, knowing that Callie can now finally get what she wants. If it was up to him, he would've been out the door the moment Robert was done, but he grabs his arm and stops him.

"I was telling the truth before, Brandon... Callie's lucky to have you if your her brother or boyfriend or whatever. Not a lot of boys would give a girl something like this."

* * *

When Brandon gets home, Callie is sitting at the kitchen table, doing her homework. He wants to ask where everybody else is, but he decides against it, sitting down next to her.

Callie ignores him, and Brandon sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I just left you at school today." Brandon whispers, and Callie finally looks at him.

"I don't care about that, Brandon. I almost told Stef and Lena that he didn't sign the papers, and I couldn't do it. It was so obvious that they thought he did sign them."

"Callie, I didn't say that he didn't sign them, did I?" Brandon asks, putting the papers down in front of her.

* * *

The last time Brandon was in this place, it was because his mom had a fit about what Vico did to him, and wanted to throw him into a cell. Brandon had argued with her, even yelled at her that he was okay and that nothing was wrong with him, wanting her to forget about the entire thing.

The time before that, it was for Callie and Jude's adoption. He remembered watching Callie walk out of the building, tears about to fall down her cheeks. He wanted to go after her, to find out what was wrong and comfort her, but Stef was watching him, like she expected him to do that. Brandon just ended up biting the inside of his mouth and kept talking to Mariana.

Now, Callie will finally get what she wants, and Brandon's not sure how to feel. He's happy for her, but again at the same time, he's mad at himself for yelling at Robert like that and making him sign the papers.

He finally decides that he's happy for her, and watches as Stef and Lena start to sign the piece of paper in front of them. Brandon suddenly gets a gut wrenching feeling, and he's suddenly standing up, Mariana staring at him like he's crazy.

Brandon wants to say something, that he is stupid enough to let Callie leave him again, but he just mutters something about having to go to the bathroom, and stumbles as he starts walking towards the doors, wanting to get out of the room as fast as he can.

"Brandon!" He wants to stop when he hears her calling him, but he still doesn't stop, and he prays that Stef and Lena have already written their names, he knows it hasn't happened. "Brandon, wait!"

He finally stops, turning around when he hears the desperation in her voice. "Callie, what are you doing?" He asks as Callie just stares at him.

"I won't do it, Brandon," Callie whispers, and he knows she doesn't care about their family watching them. "I won't hurt you like this again. I- I can't do it, B. There's no way that I would be here without you."

Brandon doesn't understand what she's trying to tell him, and he just stares at her blankly, stopping himself from reaching for her. "Cals, what a-"

"I won't get adopted. Not if it hurts you, Brandon. I-"

"Stop it! This isn't about what I want, or what Moms want! Stop worrying about everybody else and worry about what _you_ want. I shouldn't stop you."

"This is about what I want, Brandon! Maybe if you just listen to me, you'd realize that's what I'm trying to do!"

"No," Brandon says quietly. "You are _not_ choosing me over a family. I won't let you. A family is a lot better than me."

"No it's not," Callie whispers. "For some people it is, Brandon. But I'm not one of those people who want a family. I do want one, but not as much as I want you."

"You didn't go through all of this shit to not get adopted, Callie. You're getting adopted because that's what you want." Brandon tells her, not wanting to stop her from getting something that she does want.

"Do you even listen to me anymore?" Callie demands, and Brandon stares at her.

"Cals, of course I listen to you."

"Then why are you stopping me from doing what I want? You're the one who told me to do this!"

"What are you going to do, huh? Tell Stef and Lena that you don't want to get adopted? Tell them that you rather be with me?" Brandon demands, looking at her carefully. "Is that what you're gonna to do?"

Callie doesn't answer right away, and when she does, he's surprised by her words. "That's what I'm going to tell them. And if they like it or not, I want to be with you more."

Brandon looks over Callie's shoulder, and all of them are staring at him, listening to every word he says to Callie. Mariana seems to be happy and upset, Jesus just stands there, and Jude, Stef and Lena all stand there with surprised expressions.

"They already know," Brandon says, his eyes meeting hers again. "They heard everything you said."

"Okay." Callie says before she wraps his arms around his neck, and Brandon can't hold it back anymore, and his kisses her, not caring that Stef and Lena are still watching him. He pulls her body to his, knowing that he doesn't have to side anything feel feels for her anymore. This time he's the one who kisses her desperately, afraid that she might change her mind any second, but he knows that won't happen.

Callie starts to pull away, but his hand cups her cheek, stopping her as he kisses her again, and she smiles against his lips. Brandon doesn't know how long he stands there kissing her, but he doesn't care when he finally pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Now what?" Callie asks him breathlessly, and Brandon smiles, closing his eyes.

"Now? Right now we don't have to worry about a damn thing."

_The End._


End file.
